


Never Too Late

by bisexualbarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, oliver isnt good with his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: The first time Barry had met Oliver, he never anticipated any of the events that would unravel afterwards. Particularly their personal relationship. Working, yes, he expected. Simply because they worked so well together that it'd be dumb not to pop in and help each other from time to time. If Barry were being honest with himself, he enjoyed the times where Team Flash and Team Arrow worked together more than if it was just Team Flash working.Which lead up to where they were today. While he never anticipated the events, it didn't mean he was surprised when they happened.





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> before you read, just know a few things:
> 
> -ive never watched arrow, so be kind, please. any reference to arrow cave or star city in general is educated guesses i have made from what they showed in the flash or looking stuff up
> 
> -idk when during the flash's timeline this exactly takes place, so you can make your own educated guesses. eddie lives past season 1 for this, i can tell you that much
> 
> -this is my first fic for this fandom, so bE KIND. i tried not to make the characters too OOC, but considering this is my first flash fic, there may be a bit as i get comfortable with writing them
> 
> also sorry if this sucks, i started with another fic idea i have in mind, but it kinda ran away from me, and this was the result of it. still have the other drabble i can write, but for now!!
> 
> enjoy (:
> 
> (also sorry for writing a fic that there are like 40 other versions of, lol)

The first time Barry had met Oliver, he never anticipated any of the events that would unravel afterwards. Particularly their personal relationship. Working, yes, he expected. Simply because they worked so well together that it'd be dumb not to pop in and help each other from time to time. If Barry were being honest with himself, he enjoyed the times where Team Flash and Team Arrow worked together more than if it was just Team Flash working.

Which lead up to where they were today. While he never _anticipated_ the events, it didn't mean he was  _surprised_ when they happened.

Him and Oliver danced around each other for a while. As far as Oliver was aware, Barry was still in love with Iris. He didn't quite realise that Barry had slowly gotten used to Iris being with Eddie, and thus they would more than likely never be more than just friends and foster siblings. While it did upset Barry at first when Iris and Eddie had gotten together, he was more than content with seeing Iris happy, rather than being with her to make himself happy.

Similarly, as far as Barry knew, Oliver had feelings for Felicity. And it wasn't hard to tell that he liked her. Of course, everybody but Felicity herself could see that. When Felicity had started dating Ray, Barry was a little worried for how Oliver would react. Weirdly enough, Oliver started dropping by Central City more and more often after that. Barry thought it was strange, but he never questioned it as the two of them hung out. 

Ever since Barry had known what sexuality was, and what it meant, he had known he was bisexual. Joe had been the first one he told. With sweaty palms, Barry had nervously told him that he liked both boys and girls. His nerves were for naught, however, because the man had just scooped Barry into a hug and told him he loved him no matter what. Iris was the second person, and she hugged him before joking that they could drool over boys together. The bullying at school got worse, though, when the bullies caught wind that Barry was even more not like the other kids in school. It didn't deter Barry much, though, and he got a boyfriend his junior year. 

Once becoming the Flash, Barry grew more into himself. Not only in his self-confidence, but also in his sexuality. He used to be shy about it, not quite liking to admit to many people he also liked boys after being outed in high school. Iris liked to say that being struck by lightning gave him more than just speed, it also gave him a confidence he'd never had before. He couldn't help but agree. 

Of course, not all habits died that easily. One such habit was admitting when he liked someone. Which is why he had pined over Iris for as long as he had. Whenever he was around a crush, even in high school, he became a stuttering mess. It had taken _ages_ for Barry to act normally around Iris after developing feelings for her. So, by the time he had turned 25, the signs of him liking someone were fairly easy to pick up. 

Except, of course, for the people Barry liked. 

So when Iris noticed Barry start stuttering and blushing more and more around Oliver, she couldn't help but smirk to herself. He was so obvious, it was borderline pathetic. And it seemed to grow worse the more Oliver and him spent time together. Whether it be when Oliver came to Central City, or Barry to Star. 

"Are you going out with Oliver again?" Joe asked without looking up from his laptop. 

Barry paused, his hand on the doorknob of the front door. Admittedly, he was dressed a bit nicer than normal, but he didn't think it was that noticeable. "Uh, what are you talking about? I'm just heading out for a bit." 

Joe looked up, quirking an eyebrow at his foster son. "Bear, you've been going out almost every Friday, and more often than not, it's with Mr. Queen." 

Slowly, Barry's cheeks grew red. "What's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing, of course," Joe replied, smiling a little at Barry. "I'm just saying it sounds awfully like you're dating him to me." 

"I'm not," Barry said quickly. "He's straight, anyway. You, uh...you know his past. It's all been women." 

Joe stared at Barry a moment, taking in the slightly upset look on his face after saying that. He then let out a sigh. "You already know that I wouldn't have any problem if you dated a guy, Bear." 

Barry smirked, grasping the change of topic he had spotted. "You didn't like my last boyfriend. If I remember correctly, you even threatened to shoot him if he ever hurt me." 

"In my defense, he was a bit of an ass." Joe shrugged unapologetically. "Both Iris and I celebrated when you guys broke up." 

"I know, trust me, I heard you as I was in my room crying." 

Joe chuckled as Barry just grinned at him. "Have fun, Bear. Just...be careful with where you put your heart, alright?" 

"You know I will," Barry said softly, giving Joe a small smile before disappearing out of the house. 

As he ran to Star City, Joe's words bounced around in his head. He couldn't help but think back on all his interactions with the Oliver. While he would be the first to admit he had developed a crush on the older man, he was certain all their meet-ups had been strictly platonic. Whether it be Iris back when he liked her, or Oliver now, he always tried his absolute best to make sure his feelings weren't made obvious. Even after he admitted to Iris about how he felt, he always tried his best not to make things awkward between them. 

Still, though. Even though Barry's crush grew bigger every time he saw Oliver, he knew it would end up with another let down. Oliver have never once expressed any interest in men in the entire time he had known him. From the times he even talked to Felicity, he never heard anything other than women that Oliver would be with. Barry couldn't help but feel like he was just setting himself up for heartbreak every time he let his heart roam free. 

Maybe he should listen to Joe. 

Barry stopped running about an alley away from where he was supposed to meet Oliver. Already, he could see the man waiting for him in the bar, his eyes on the TV screen hanging on the wall behind the bartender. Letting his eyes roam over Oliver's figure, he couldn't help the blush on his face as he felt his heart thump in his chest, and butterflies appear in his stomach. He suddenly felt like a high schooler all over again, peeking at the football captain as he played on the field. 

The ringing of his phone startled Barry out of his day dreaming. He pulled it out, a goofy smile finding its way onto his face when he saw it was from Oliver. 

 _From: Oliver_  
_Hey, are you almost here? Getting_ _lonely )_ _:_  

 _From: Barry_  
_Yeah (: Just about to walk in_  

Taking a deep breath, Barry pocketed his phone before crossing the street and walking into the building. 

 **~*~**  

"Barry!" 

Startled, Barry almost fell out of his seat before spinning to look at Caitlin and Cisco, who were watching him with concern. Blushing, Barry sat up, hoping he didn't look as embarrassed as he felt. "What? How long was I out of it?" 

"I'm not sure how long, but we've been calling your name for a couple minutes now," Caitlin replied. "There's a fire on the corner of Washington and Maple." 

"Oh! Okay, yeah. Sorry," Barry muttered before putting his suit on and hurrying to the fire. After he left, Caitlin and Cisco shared a look. 

 _"Barry, are you alright?"_ Cisco asked through the coms. _"You know what happened last time you tried doing Flash things with other things on your mind."_  

"Yeah, I'm fine, really," Barry answered, not bothering to stop in front of the building before racing in. "Where are the people in here?" 

 _"It's hard to see from our perspective, but I think there may be someone on the top floor,"_ Cisco said. 

"Right, okay." Barry raced through the building, getting the person out before going back in. "I can't see anyone else, I'm going to put it out." 

 _"Just be careful about smoke inhalation,"_ Caitlin reminded. 

"Yeah, I know." Taking a deep breath despite just hearing Caitlin, Barry moved his arms, trying his best to put out the flames. Suddenly, the floor underneath his feet gave way, sending the man falling through. He fell through two floors before landing in the middle of a burning kitchen. 

 _"Barry, are you alright?"_ Caitlin asked. _"Your vitals are drooping a bit."_  

"I fell," Barry admitted, picking himself off the floor. Once he stood up, he let out a soft cry. There were nails embedded along the side that he had landed on. "I have an issue." 

 _"Put out the fire as quick as you can and come back immediately."_ There was no room for argument in Caitlin's words, so Barry did exactly what she said. As soon as he was finished, he raced back to STAR labs as quick as he could. 

"I must've either landed in a stray pile as the floors were crumbling, or they fell off some burning wood, but it hurts," Barry said, laying on the hospital bed. 

Caitlin was muttering under her breath as she helped get the top of Barry's suit off enough to start working on getting him fixed up. Cisco watched from the doorway, hovering enough to make sure Barry was alright. 

"Dude, you got nailed," Cisco joked, earning a snort from Barry and a glare from Caitlin. "What? That was a good one." 

As time passed, Barry let out winces every so often as Caitlin pulled out the stray nails from his skin before they could be healed over. Barry couldn't help but feel thankful nothing permanent happened, or even anything deadly happen to him. He considered himself thankful that something minuscule happened. 

But, still, he couldn't help but feel a bit scared at the aspect. 

It wasn't like he didn't face possibly deadly outcomes whenever he put the suit on, but it never seemed to dawn on him that what he did was dangerous until something happened. Even as something as small as landing on nails seemed to be a slap to the face. 

"Barry, are you alright?" 

Looking up, Barry met Caitlin's concerned eyes. Cisco was back in the cortex, typing something into the computer. With a sigh, Barry sat up, the pain in his side already starting to dissipate. "Caitlin, can...can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah, of course," Caitlin was quick to answer. Seeing Barry's face, she sighed softly before sitting down on the bed next to Barry. "What's up?" 

"Before I talk, I do want to say that I am over Iris," he started, earning an eyebrow quirk from Caitlin. "I just...I just kind of want to know how you were able to...well...move on? If that makes any sense? Like I'm over Iris, and I already know of someone who I might want to try something with, but I'm scared? Especially being the Flash. I'm scared something might happen to me that can't be easily fixed." 

Caitlin was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Well, honestly your situation is a bit different than mine is. But either way, I just want you to know that, well, no matter what we do, or what happens, we can't let fear stop us. I've learned that the hard way, and it wasn't easy. With Jay, I was scared of letting myself open up to him. But when I did, before we found out he was Zoom, I was happy. So, really, I'd just say to let yourself feel. Even if it does hurt, why do we have to guard ourselves from everything?" 

"That's no way to live," Barry agreed, his voice soft. He then sighed. "I don't know, Cait. What if...what if things are too complicated with me and this...person to let myself fall?" 

"Do you mean to tell me you're crushing on a straight man?" Caitlin teased, lightly bumping shoulders with Barry. When Barry didn't respond, her grin dropped a little. "Barry, you can't let uncertainty stop you. Look at what happened to me when I did that. Every time I continue to do it." 

The room was filled with the faint sound of a keyboard clicking. Barry was fairly certain that if Cisco wasn't listening in, he could still hear enough to know what they were talking about. Barry bit his bottom lip as he stared ahead of him in thought. Caitlin did make a fair point, but it still scared him to think about it. Think about how he might, in fact, have somewhat of a possibility to find happiness with Oliver. 

"I know you wouldn't judge me for having a boyfriend," Barry said with a quiet laugh. Caitlin lightly squeezed his shoulder before he continued. "Thank you, Cait, really. I...I have a lot to think about now." 

"We both want you to be happy, Barry," Caitlin said. "And I'm sure, in his own weird way, Harry does, too. He'll probably deny anything if you bring it up, but he cares about all of us here. Including Cisco." 

"Yeah, right!" Cisco called from the cortex, making both Caitlin and Barry laugh loudly. Well, at least Barry's assumption from earlier was correct. 

"Seriously, though. Don't let the Flash keep you from being happy. Even superheroes deserve to be saved from time to time." 

 **~*~**  

Smiling to himself, Barry peeked around the corner as he stood hidden in the corridor of the Arrow Cave (Oliver hated the name, so Barry made sure to use it as often as he could). He could see Felicity typing away at one of the computers, completely oblivious to the world around her. Thea was talking to Diggle, and Oliver was working out. None of them sensed them there, but Barry wasn't willing to risk being caught. 

After catching a quick ogle at Oliver's back as he lifted weights, Barry sped around the room, leaving small pointless sticky notes wherever they would stay. The people in the room were staring at the lightning Barry was leaving behind as he ran, trying to figure out what he was up to. With a final _'call me'_ stuck to Oliver's forehead, he quickly left, snickering to himself. 

Later on, when Oliver did call, Barry couldn't help but burst out laughing when the first word from the other man had simply been _"Why?"_  

"Hey, I was helping decorate your cave, you should be thanking me, really," Barry said in between giggles. 

Oliver sighed, but Barry could hear the fondness behind it, and he knew that Oliver really wasn't mad. Besides, it was a harmless prank, after all. _"I hope you know we're going to get you back for that."_  

"I look forward to it. Let the prank war officially begin. May the best prankster win." Barry was grinning, watching the Arrow team's reactions from the video Cisco had pulled up on the monitor. "I hope you know I purposefully did brighter colored sticky notes. It was looking a bit too drab for my tastes. I'm sure Felicity appreciates the thought." 

 _"She's too busy laughing at some of the notes you left on these. You're funny, Bear. I'm sure Cisco had a hand in them."_  

Barry's heart did a 'thump' when the nickname came from Oliver. Normally, he refused to call him anything other than 'Barry'. Hearing something else come from those lips brought back the butterflies to Barry's stomach. 

 _"Barry? You still there?"_  

"Oh. Yeah, I am, sorry. Zoned out thinking about the next prank already. Or, should I really say, how to prevent your prank." 

Oliver laughed. The noise was music to Barry's ears, as cheesy as that may sound. Boy, was he a goner. _"Felicity is already scheming. I can see the evil glint in her eye."_  

"She's a force to be reckoned with," Barry easily agreed. He then glanced at the other two in the room before slipping out of the cortex. "Before you go, I was just wondering...um...well..." 

 _"Are you alright, Barry? You don't sound too good."_  

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." Barry suddenly felt his confidence melt away to what it was when he was still in school. "You know what? Never mind. It was stupid anyway, I'm sorry." 

 _"Are you sure?"_  

"Yeah, positive. By the way, Joe invited you over for dinner with Iris, Eddie, and I on Friday. You don't have to come, of course, but Iris has been dying to meet you again." Barry roughly bit his bottom lip. Curse his rambling tendencies. 

 _"Yeah, that sounds great! Am I still on her cheat list? Also, what time should I be there?"_  

Barry couldn't stop smiling. "Uh, yeah you are. Eddie's not too happy about considering she's actually met you now. And dinner with be at six. That's not too early or anything is it?" 

 _"No, that sounds fine. I'll see you then, Barry. Have a good night."_  

"Night," Barry breathed out before hanging up the phone. Well, he might not have asked Oliver out like he had been planning on, hence the whole reason for the prank in the first place. Barry didn't exactly like bothering him like an impromptu phone call, as silly as that may sound. But it still left him in somewhat of a dilemma. 

Joe wasn't planning on a family dinner on Friday. 

"Well, he's planning one now," Barry mumbled to himself, he cheeks red before he went to join Caitlin and Cisco back in the cortex. 

It wasn't until a few days passed when Barry realised he had yet to bring the dinner up with the others. Friday wasn't for a couple days yet, but he still had to give them all somewhat of a head's up before anything else happened. 

"Hey, Joe. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Barry asked later that day. 

Joe looked up from the case he was going over to look at his foster son. It wasn't unusual for Barry to come down to talk to him, or any of the other officers, but it was unusual for Barry to look nervous in doing so. "Yeah, of course. What do you need, Bear?" 

"So, I may have told this guy that I'm interested in that you're having dinner Friday night," Barry said, taking a breath before getting more into his rambling. "And Iris and Eddie will be there, too, for it. And that you actually invited him, now that I'm remembering. But the problem is that you actually didn't invite him, nor were you planning on having a dinner then, either. And I'm even more nervous because it was a spur of the moment thing, and I'm like...eighty percent sure he doesn't even like me back, and I know you don't like him anyway-" 

"Barry," Joe interrupted, standing up. He put his hands on Barry's shoulders until the younger looked at his foster dad. "First off, take a deep breath. You're going to pass out if you keep talking without air. Secondly, we can have a dinner Friday. I'm more than certain that both Iris and Eddie would be okay with coming over. Mostly considering both of them want you to be happy, so bringing someone over will make them happy. 

"And finally, how are you so certain that I won't like this man? I trust your judgement, Barry. No matter who walks through that door for you, I will be more than willing to sit through a dinner with." 

"The thing is...you've already met him," Barry said quietly, cheeks quickly turning a bright red. "But never mind that, I'm not going to say who it is because I don't want you saying no now. I'm sorry for springing this on you last minute." 

"It's fine, Barry. I've been meaning to do another family dinner soon, anyway." 

Barry grinned before hugging Joe. "Thank you! And I promise I'll make him behave." 

Joe only quirked an eyebrow as Barry bounded back up to his lab. 

 **~*~**  

"Barry, why are you so nervous? You said we've all met him before. He can't be that bad," Iris said, rubbing Barry's shoulders as he sat on the couch. He was currently fiddling with a throw pillow in his hands, nervously glancing at the door every so often. 

"No, I know. He's not that bad, of course. But he doesn't exactly know that I have feelings for him, okay? He's...well, he's straight. I don't really know what I was thinking when I invited him." 

"Well then it's his loss," Eddie said, sitting next to Barry. "You're a great person, Barry. I'd date you, and I am straight." 

Barry let out a laugh as he stared at Eddie in shock. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and he raced over to the door. He glared a little at his family. "Please behave," he ordered before turning to open the door. A grin quickly filled his face when Oliver was revealed on the other side, holding a rose in his hand. 

"This is for you," Oliver said, handing it to Barry. 

Barry blushed hotly, accepting the flower with a grin. He stepped aside to let Oliver in, smelling the flower instead of facing his family. When he was ready to look them in the eye, they were all staring at him in different states of shock. Oliver shifted uncomfortably next to him, a little confused. 

"I thought you said Joe invited me over," Oliver said quietly to him. When Barry paled and didn't reply, Oliver sighed. "Well that explains the various looks of shock from them." 

"I'm sorry. I just told them I had someone coming over, not who it was," Barry said instead of the full truth. "But, still, you're welcome to eat with us. I'm going to set the table with Iris. Um, feel free to converse." 

Grabbing Iris's wrist, he quickly dragged her into the next room. She still had a look of disbelief on her face, but she quickly shook it off when she saw how nervous Barry looked. "Are you alright?" 

"Not really, no. I didn't realise how much of a 'meeting the parents' type of thing this is." Barry ran a hand through his hair. "Iris, what am I doing?" 

Iris softened before pulling Barry into a hug. "You're alright, Barry. I'm sure Oliver knew what was happening when he agreed to come over. If anything, this is just a hint that he may feel the same way back. He got you a rose. If that doesn't say that he likes you back, then nothing will." 

Letting out a soft chuckle, Barry pulled away from Iris to look down at the rose. "You really think so?" 

"Of course, Barry. You know, I'm really glad you've found someone. Eddie and I have had a lot of conversations about you, and about...your feelings." 

"Iris..." 

"Just shut up and listen to me, Barry." Iris chuckled softly. "I'll admit, Eddie wasn't the happiest to hear you had feelings for me, but after talking about it, and seeing how you weren't scheming to get rid of him, he calmed down. Now he just feels bad because he sees how lonely you are, and how being around me made you smile. Of course, I've noticed that your smile has...changed. Barry, do you still have feelings for me? Be honest." 

Barry stood there a moment, mulling it over. Finally, he gave Iris a small smile. "No," he whispered. "I think...I think I've let my heart move on." 

"I'm glad to hear that." Iris kissed his cheek before turning to grab the plates. "Now let's do what we told them we'd be doing." 

As the night progressed, Barry found himself loosening up more and more. He could tell Joe was still on edge a little concerning Oliver, especially knowing he was Green Arrow, but even he seemed to smile more as they talked. The whole atmosphere of the evening made Barry feel relaxed, and like it was meant to be. That this was something that was supposed to happen. Iris kept giving him smiles as time went on, making Barry chuckle to himself and scoot a little bit closer to Oliver. 

By the time the night was starting to wind down, and Joe and Eddie were cleaning up in the kitchen, Barry was walking Oliver to the door. "Thank you for coming tonight," he said softly, fidgeting in his spot. He could feel Iris watching him, making him blush a little. 

"Thank you having me over," Oliver replied. He hovered a bit in the doorway, making Barry's cheeks darken as he stood at the receiving end of Oliver's smile. "I should probably get going if I want to make it back to Star City by a decent time." 

"Isn't that a bit far to travel tonight?" Barry asked, biting his bottom lip. 

"I'm used to it." Oliver shrugged. 

Barry grinned, smiling as they made eye contact. He then took a deep breath and leaned forward, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. When he didn't feel Oliver move, he pulled back, staring at Oliver curiously. 

"I, um. I don't..." Oliver muttered before turning and high tailing it out the door. 

"Oh," Barry whispered, his voice cracking on the single word. 

"Oliver leave already?" Joe asked, hearing the door close. 

"Yeah, he did," Barry said, feeling tears collect in his eyes. "I, um. I'm going to head home. Or to STAR Labs, I don't know. I need to clear my head." 

Iris stepped forward, ready to comfort Barry, but the latter simply shook his head. He gave them all a strained smile before leaving out the door himself. He stood on the porch for a while, letting the tears fall before doing what he said and running to STAR Labs. He could hear Caitlin and Cisco in the building yet, but he ignored them as he headed for the treadmill. Quickly turning it on and starting it, Barry poured himself into running, letting himself get lost in the feelings. Even after he could feel his muscles tire at times, he ignored it, knowing they would heal soon enough, and kept pumping his legs. 

"Barry?" 

Blinking back tears, Barry kept running, ignoring the concerned voices of his friends. He could soon hear the treadmill be turned off, forcing him to slow down until he was standing still. Choking back a sob, Barry sat down right where he was standing, curling into himself. 

"Barry, what's the matter?" 

Looking up enough to see Caitlin and Cisco walking in, he let out a soft cry, burying his face in his hands. "I kissed him. I kissed Oliver." 

"What happened?" Caitlin sat down next to Barry, rubbing his back. Barry could hear Cisco standing not far away. "I'm guessing nothing good?" 

"No, it was a failure. He took off right after, not even bothering to explain why, but the message was clear enough. Oliver's not interested, and he doesn't even like boys." Barry wiped the tears off his face before taking a shaky breath and sitting up straighter. "You know, I'm starting to be convinced more and more with each day that passes that Dr. Wells was right. I'm just...not destined to be happy." 

"Don't say that, Barry," Cisco spoke up, moving closer. "Dr. Wells is not to be trusted, and you shouldn't listen to him." 

"We all did at one point, and he was smart enough in everything he said. Why shouldn't we listen to him now? He's from the future, anyway, so he's more likely to know." Barry shook his head, uncurling from his position, but still sitting down with his gaze on his lap. "I'm not meant to be happy, and it's been made very clear lately." 

"Barry, don't say that," Caitlin said sternly. "You're a good person, and you're a hero. You deserve happiness as much as the next guy. Maybe it's not with Iris, or even Oliver, but you still deserve to have it." 

"As crazy as it sounds, I still want to try with him," Barry said, looking up at his friends. "That kiss, even though it was one sided, was still one of the best kisses I've had. I want him, Cait. I don't want anybody else." 

Running a hand gently on Barry's back, Caitlin let out a sigh. "Okay, how about this. Why don't we make up some case about a metahuman we need help on, and we go to Star City and visit Felicity. We'll let her know beforehand what we're planning, and we try to get you and Oliver alone to talk things through." 

"That won't work." Barry knew he was stubborn, had been told that all his life, but he knew facts when he saw them. "Oliver won't want to be in a room alone with me. Not after what happened." 

"Well, still. It's worth a shot, right?" 

"It wouldn't hurt," Barry agreed after a moment. "I'm sorry I'm being so...annoying about it lately. I feel like it's all I've been talking about this past week or so." 

"It's not a problem, Barry. You know Cisco and I will always be here for you. Even if we can't always necessarily give you the advice you want or need, we'll always be here for support." 

Barry smiled before pulling Caitlin into a hug. He even stood up to give Cisco a hug, as well. "Alright, well. Let's get brainstorming, then." 

 **~*~**  

"Hey, Barry. I've missed you," Felicity said, smiling as she hugged the speedster. 

"Hey, Felicity. You look good," he said with a laugh as they pulled apart. "Engagement looks good on you." 

"Thanks! I was wondering when somebody would notice," she teased, giving a pointed look at Oliver and Thea. "There's something about the Queens that are completely oblivious to the world around them." 

"Preaching to the choir," Barry muttered, earning a slight pout from Felicity. He then cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "So, did Caitlin call you earlier? Can you help us out?" 

"Oh, of course. Do you know who you're talking to? I could probably tell you this over the phone, though." 

"Change of scenery," Barry said simply, biting his bottom lip so he wouldn't start giggling as Felicity played along. 

"Right, well. It'll still be a few minutes. Why don't you go make yourself comfortable?" 

"Yeah, sure," Barry said, smiling at the wink Felicity sent him as he made his way over to the exercise room that had recently been set up. He could hear Felicity talking to Oliver behind him, but he couldn't really make anything out. Soon enough, he could hear the click of a lock, and he turned to see Oliver glaring at Felicity through the clear glass door. "Am I that bad of company?" 

Oliver spun around to look at Barry. Even from where he was standing, Barry could see Oliver pale a little. "Not necessarily, no," he responded after a moment. "It's more...me." 

"You? Like when you took off on me after I kissed you?" Barry snapped, starting to feel defensive now that he was alone with the older man. 

"Look, I wanted to kiss you, still do, I just..." 

"Oliver, if you're going to let me down, you don't have to do it gently. I'm already used to it, after Iris rejected me. So, please, just get it done and over with and say that you don't want me." 

Huffing, Oliver walked over to Barry before pulling him into a kiss. Squeaking in surprise, it took a moment before Barry melted into the touch and kissed Oliver back. When they pulled apart, Oliver's hands never left where he was cradling Barry's face. "I've wanted to kiss you for ages now, so don't ever say that I don't." 

"Then why did you leave after I kissed you?" Barry asked in a whisper, not wanting to disrupt the subtle electricity that had filled the air between us. "Because, to me, that didn't look like you wanted to kiss me." 

"I was scared, Barry. You have to understand that I'm...I'm not the best when it comes to my feelings. Felicity likes to say I'm emotionally constipated." They both laughed, knowing that she often liked to accuse Oliver of not knowing how to express himself. "And you, you're...so full of light. I'm so full of darkness. I don't ever want to dampen the sunshine that you constantly radiate when you're around people." 

"You could never dampen me, Oliver. If anything, you help me shine brighter." They moved so Oliver's hands moved to Barry's waist, and Barry's arms were around Oliver's neck. Putting their foreheads together, Barry couldn't stop smiling. "And I want you to know that there's nothing that has happened to you, or will ever do in the future that will make me want you any less." 

The two of them were both silent as they stood there. Barry was fairly certain the others were listening in on them. Felicity and Cisco in particular were fairly nosey. Especially when it came to the two men. Barry pressed another kiss to Oliver's lips before smiling. 

"No more running away from me?" he asked, smiling as Oliver did, too. 

"I'll never run away from you again, Barry Allen." 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments would be appreciated (:
> 
> if you see any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know! ive picked through it a few times, but things always slip by my notice, so
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)


End file.
